


A flip of the coin

by meganshipseverything



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganshipseverything/pseuds/meganshipseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity had two choices. Queen Consolidated or Wayne Enterprise. What if she decided Gotham? Would her life really have been that diffrent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a short first chapter. I just wanted to introduce everyone first :D

"Mum, I really don't know which company to choose. Their both great jobs, and I just can't decide where I should go!"

"There is a simple solution to this Felicity, we'll flip a coin." 

"You want me to make one of the biggest decisions of my life, based on the flip of a coin?"

"Well it's better then any of the ideas you've come up with!"

"Fine! Heads for queen consolidated, tails for wayne enterprise."

"Well what did you get?"

"Wayne enterprise."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Felicity walked into her new office. She was now officially a computer analyst for Wayne enterprise. Her new boss, Lucius Fox, had just left to pick up the last piece of paper work she had to sign from his office.

She walked slowly around her very own office. She was amazed at how big it was. She thought she'd be getting a small corner office with no windows, but this place was huge! It was bigger then her new bedroom, and one wall was completely made out of glass so she could see outside perfectly.

"You must be the new genius" came a voice from behind her, startling felicity enough for her to actually jump.

She turned to lool at a gorgeous woman with red hair and glasses.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you" she said.

"That's fine! I was just admiring the view" Felicity says as she gestures towards the window.

"It is a nice view" she says.

"Ah, I see you've already met your new partner miss Smoak" Lucius says as he walks into Felicitys office. 

"Hi, im Barbra Gordon" Barbara 

Says as she crosses the room and shakes Felicitys hand.

"Felicity Smoak"

"Oh I know who you are honey, your the genius who graduated MIT with honours, and who wrote the paper on artifical intelligence that is more advanced then anything I've ever seen." Barbara says grinning at the small blonde. "Me and you are gonna be good friends, I can see it now. No computer will ever be safe again!"

Felicity stands there, slightly confused, but happy as well.

Lucius groans and shakes his head. "Try not to corrupt her straight away Barbra."

"I make no promises." She says with a wicked grin.

Felicity just laughs. Prehaps choosing Gotham was the best choice to make after all.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Felicity had been at Wayne Enterprise for a whole month, and she was loving it. Her and Barbra had gotten along like a house on fire! She had also made several new friends, including her boyfriend Dick, and his brother Tim. Although she had yet to meet the elusive Bruce Wayne, but honestly, she wasn't in a rush to. 

Work was good. Barbra was helping Felicity increase her knowledge on computers, and she was loving it! She finally felt at home. She finally felt like she had a proper family.

!?!?!?!?!?

"Was felicity alright today, I didn't see her at work." Tim asks Barbara as he comes out of the changing room, putting his mask on his face. 

"She said she was feeling ill, so she only did half a day." Barbara says from behind her computers. 

"Is she all right now?" Dick asks.

"I did text her an hour ago asking her, but she hasn't text me back."

"That's not like her, maybe we should swing by her apartment and see if she's okay." Tim asks concerned.

Barbra laughs. "She's a big girl tim, she probably just fell asleep."

"I know, but I'd feel better knowing she was okay." Tim says defensively. 

"Aw, have you officially adopted her yet as your sister, or are you still waiting for the paper work to go through?" Barbra teases. 

"Maybe we should check on her." Dick says.

Barbra rolls her eyes. Even though they've only known Felicity for a couple of weeks, they all care about her. She's the teasing older sister, and the boys are her protective older brothers.

"Go on then. But you're gona have to tell Bruce first."

"Tell me what?" Bruce asks as he makes his way towards them, already dressed in the cowl.

" We want to go check on Felicity, it'll only take a second." Tim says.

"Felicity's the new girl right? The one who you all keep talking about." He asks. 

"The one and only." Barbara says.

"Okay, but keep it short. Where does she live?"

"Downtown." Dick says.

"That's where I intended for us to start anyway. Okay then, let's go." 

!?!?!?!?!?!

"That's her apartment on your left." Oracle says to Batman.

"What floor." He asks.

"Third." 

Batman, nightwing, and robin swing up the fire escape without making a sound. 

"There she is." Robin whispers. 

Batman follows his gaze. He spots a beautiful woman in a bed.

"She looks okay. It must be the flu." Nightwing whispers. 

"Told you." Oracle says through the comms.

"Yeah yeah. We better get going." Robin says.

Nightwing and Robin swing back to the ground. They look around and notice Batman is still staring at Felicity. 

"Your bordering on creepy stalking now Batman." Nightwing says smugly.

Batman growls slightly and jumps down to meet them.

"I don't know what you mean." He says as he pushes past them.

Tim and Dick share a look. He hasn't even meet her, and already she had worked her magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity seems to fall a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I will probably try and post every weekend, but I had this one ready so vwala!

"Yes mum, I'm eating properly." Felicity says into her phone. "No I don't have a boyfriend."

There's a loud laugh from behind her that makes her jump. Standing behind Felicity is Barbra and Tim.

"Help me please." Felicity mouths.

Barbra gives Tim a look. He clears his throat and says in a loud voice, with a slight British accent, "Miss Smoak! Are you making a personal call on company time?"

Barbra bends over trying to contain a giggle.

"No sir! Sorry I gotta go. Bye!" Felicity says as she slams the phone down. She lets out a loud sigh and turns towards her laughing friends. "Thank you! I would have been on that phone for hours answering awkward questions if it wasn't for you!"

"No problem." Tim says still laughing.

"Your mother sounds like an interesting person." Barbra teases.

Felicity groans. "That women fully embraces the Jewish mother stereotype."

This causes Tim to start laughing again. 

"You know I'm pretty sure I don't pay you to stand around laughing all day and distracting my other employees." Comes a booming voice.

Felicity stands up and looks behind Tim and Barbra. Oh frack! Is that Bruce Wayne!

Tim starts grinning. 

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Felicity says weakly. 

"It's okay hun, we wouldn't expect anything else from you." Barbra teases. 

Bruce finds himself having to suppress a grin. Something he doesn't usually have to do. He looks at the blonde in front of him. His gaze may have lingered on her legs for longer then what's Considered appropriate. Fortunately Felicity doesn't notice. Unfortunately Barbra does.

She shots him a wicked grin. She's going to have some fun with this.

"So Fliss we did actually come down here for a reason other then helping you get out of an award phone call with your mother. Fancy having lunch with me and Tim?" Barbra asks.

"Sounds good."

"Oh and Bruce, you're coming too. Alfred told me to make sure you didn't forget to have lunch today, you know with all of your meetings." Barbra says sweetly.

Bruce nods his head slowly, quite confident in the fact that Alfred didn't tell Barbra that.

Barbra claps her hands together. "Well then, lets go!"

!?!?!?!?!?!?

Overall, lunch went well. 

Felicity liked Bruce. Other then the VERY obvious reasons, he was intelligent and kind. And he didn't look like he wanted to kill himself when she started to babble. 

And he was hot. Very hot.

Felicity didn't really think that she had a type, but if she did, Bruce was it.

As they walked into the Wayne building Felicity was swept of her feet. Literally. 

Some guy rushing walked right into her. As she began to fall, a pair of strong hands steadied her.

"I'm so sorry!" The guy said.

"That's okay, no harm done." Felicity says with a wave of her hand.

All of a sudden she becomes VERY aware of Bruce's hands on her hip and back. She looks up at him. They both stare at each other, until someone cleared there throat. They both take a step back. 

Felicity pretends not to notice the burning on her skin where Bruce's hand was. Bruce pretends that he doesn't miss the feeling of her skin.

Barbra stands there with a smug look on her face. Tim looks slightly uncomfortable. 

"Well, um, I better get going. To work. Yeah." Felicity says as she starts to walk away. "Thanks for dinner. It was nice meeting you Bruce."

"You too." Bruce says.

Felicity turns away quickly before anyone can notice the blush on her face.

Bruce watches her walk away. Not that he's looking at her ass or anything.

He reluctantly turns away. Barbra and Tim are grinning.

"Bye." Bruce says gruffly, then leaves.

"Crap, I owe Dick 10 bucks." Tim says after he's gone.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"So, I heard you met Felicity today." Nightwing says.

They were currently patrolling the streets. Nobody said anything when Bruce suggested they start downtown. Aka where Felicity lives.

Batman comes out with a noise that's a cross between a growl and a sigh. This only fuels Nightwing.

"You know, you should ask her out. A pretty girl like her isn't going to be single for long, you should make your move while you still can."

"I agree!" Oracle chirps in.

"Me too!" Robin says.

"Can we just get back to the situation at hand?" Batman says annoyed.

"What situation? We're just...." Robin gets cut off by a piercing scream.

?!?!?!?!?!

Felicity was walking back from work. She had gotten carried away with creating a new software that was pretty much unhackable.

So here she was, walking home in the dark. Probably not her brightest idea ever. Her apartment was only a 15 minute walk from Wayne Enterprise so she never drove to work, and she couldn't be bothered to wait for a bus.

As she quickly made her way home she heard a loud scream coming from the next street over. She ran towards the sound.

As she got there she saw 2 men shoving a young women, probably only 18, roughly against a wall. Felicity didn't know what to do. But she did know she couldn't so nothing.

"Hey!" She shouted hoping to distract them so the girl could get away. 

Her plan worked. Maybe a little too well.

The men turned towards her, and the girl managed to run away. However the two men's attention was now on Felicity. 

She turned to run. Unfortunately she was wearing 4 inch heels. They didn't take long to catch up with her.

The one guy shoved her hard and caused her to lose her balance. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. Both men stood over her.

Suddenly they both reeled back in pain. There was something lodged in each man's shoulder. Felicity could have sworn it looked like a blade made to look like a bat.

Felicity quickly gathered her senses and pushed herself back. She stood up and ran straight into a wall of muscle causing her to fall. Again.

Strangely though, the wall of muscle caught her. One hand oh her hip and one hand on her back. Strange, Felicity thought, this feels familiar. 

Behind her Nightwing and Robin had successfully captured the two men, who were now laying unconscious at their feet.

"Are you okay?" Comes a deep and gruff, yet caring, voice.

"Um, yeah. I think so." Felicity says.

A hand covered in some sort of leather glove reached up and touched her forehead gently. She had cut her head when she had fallen.

"Nightwing, Robin carry on. I'll meet you shortly." Batman said in an incredibly low voice. 

They looked like they didn't want to leave, which Felicity thought was odd. After a few minutes Nightwing nods and leaves, soon followed by Robin.

They hear police sirens in the distance. 

"You should go." Felicity says to batman who was looking around nervously. 

He looked like he really didn't want to go and he hesitated before he left.

5 minutes later Felicity was sitting in a back of an ambulance having her head seen to.

"There we are cutie, it won't scar, but you may have a headache for a couple of days." Says the nice paramedic who said that her name was Janice.

Felicity nods, then asks something that had been bothering her.

"Why did an ambulance come? I mean I knew I would probably have to get stiches, but why was there one straight behind the police car?"

"Most criminals who come across Batman usually get more damage done to them then just a concussion." Janice explained.  
"Oh. I wonder why they just knocked them out?" Felicity ponders aloud.

Janice shrugs her shoulders. 

"Try and stay up for a few hours before you go to sleep. If it still hurts in a week come to the hospital. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." 

"No problem sweetie."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!

After giving her statement to the police, Felicity was finally home. She was wide awake. She needed to do something productive.

She pulls out her laptop and does some research. Research on batman.

"Who are you?" She mutters.

She doesn't learn much. Batman has 2 main partners, Robin and Nightwing. Those must be the people who took down the muggers.

He has also had help from several other 'vigilantes'. A women with a badass looking mask that makes her face blurry. A women dressed as a...cat? And several others.

She can also tell that they have someone who is kick-ass with a computer. Some of these hacks! Felicity might be falling in love.

Felicity shuts down the computer. Something is wrong. She felt like she knew Batman, which wad ludicrous. Even Robin and nightwing seemed familiar. Ugh! She was confused.

"You really should lock your windows." Comes a voice from behind Felicity.

She jumps and ducks. She looks behind her to see Batman. In her living room. 

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." She says quietly. 

He must hear.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He says, amusement creeping into his voice. 

"Um, yeah! I'm great. Thanks for, ya know, saving me." Felicity squeaks out.

"I'm not going to hurt you Felicity." He says. 

"I know, it's just.... can I ask you something?"

He nods.

"Why did you only knock them unconscious? The paramedic says you usually do a lot more damage than that."

He stares at her for a few minutes, then he makes his way back to her window.

Felicity mentally kicks herself.

But before he jumps out, he stops and turns towards her. "Because I don't want you to see me as a monster." He says quietly. 

Then he's gone. 

Felicity sits back down, now she's confused. Why would he not want her to see him like that? And wait! How the hell did he know where she lived? And how did he know her name?

She sits and thinks. She hates mysteries, they annoy her. So she uses her brain and thinks.

Why did they all seem familiar? How did he know where she lives? And why did that burning feeling when he touched her feel so familiar? 

Oh.

"Why didn't I go to Starling?" She says out loud. "I doubt I would have found a billionaire vigilante."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first couple of chapters might seem a bit short and rushed, but it's only because I really want to introduce all the characters and develope the relationships between everyone before I get to the main story!
> 
> Please review and comment! I appreciate any advice ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over protective Barbra and batlicity scenes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I said in the previous author's notes about posting every weekend? Well scratch that, I'll be updating this about mid-week!

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Barbra says as she rushes into Felicity's office and lifts her chin so she can look at her head. Bruce told her she'd had a nasty fall, but he didn't mention the giant cut on her forehead.

 

"It's worse then it looks." Felicity lies, she has a banging headache. The only reason she came into work today was because she had to test out a theory.

 

"When you rang me this morning and told me what happened, you said you were fine! Which you obviously aren't! You should be in bed resting!" Barbra fusses.

 

"Really barb, i'm fine. It's a good thing batman and his friends showed up though, otherwise we might have been having a different conversation." Felicity says as she watches Barbra's reaction closely.

 

An odd look passes briefly over Barbra's face, but she covers it up quickly. However Felicity notices.

 

"I still don't think you should be here." Barbra says changing the subject.

 

"I have work to do! Now are you going to help me with that code, or are you going to stand there doing impressions of my mother?"

 

"Fine." Barbra huffs. "What seems to be the problem?"

 

Several long hours later, they finally solve the problem.

 

"Finally!" Felicity says with a fist bump.

 

"My sentiments exactly." Barbra says as she leans back in her chair. "That was harder then I thought it would be."

 

"Says the girl who doesn't have a headache." Felicity jokes. 

 

Bad idea.

 

Almost instantly Barbra starts fussing over Felicity.

 

"You need to take some more pain killers. Do you want lunch? you probably need lunch. Dammit what time is it? We should have had lunch hours ago! Your probably dehydrated too! Oh my god i'm really bad at looking after people!"

 

"Barbra! I swear to god if you don't shut up i'm going to kill you!" Felicity threatens.

 

"Barbra leave the girl alone." Dick says from the door way.

 

"Thank you!" Felicity says.

 

Barbra shots Dick a glare, which he promptly ignores.

 

"I would ask you how you are, but I have a feeling that you've been asked that enough for one day." Dick jokes. "Bruce wants to see you."

 

What. Me?" Felicity asks confused.

 

"Yeah you." Dick says amused.

 

"Um, why?"

 

"I dunno. but when your boss says he wants to see you, its probably a good idea to go quickly." Dick teases.

 

Felicity stands up abruptly. "I'm just gonna... go."

 

"Make good choices!" Barbra shouts as Felicity leaves.

 

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

 

To say Felicity was nervous would be a gross understatement. She hadn't really thought about it yesterday, but this was Bruce Wayne! Billionaire playboy! And quite possibly Batman.

 

God this headache is never going to go away.

 

She makes her way to his office on the top floor. She tries to calm herself down.

 

Trying not to do anything embarassing, like falling over, she makes her way to Bruce's assistant's desk. 

 

"Mr Wayne is waiting for you." she says before Felicity has the chance to say anything first.

 

"Um okay, thanks." Felicity says as she walks through the door indicated.

 

As she walks through, Bruce looks up from his computer.

 

"You wanted to see me? wait! I should have knocked the door! Sorry." Felicity babbles.

 

Bruce looks amused, much to Felicity's embarrassment.

 

"That's okay Felicity." Bruce says.

 

Wow. She really likes the way he says her name, Felicity thought.

 

"What was it you wanted, Mr Wayne." Felicity tries again.

 

"Please call me Bruce. Mr Wayne makes me feel like an old man."

 

"Okay, Bruce."

 

"I heard about the incident last night, are you okay?" he asks as he gestures to the couch in the corner. They both sit down.

 

"Yes I'm fine, thank you. Just a bit banged up that's all." 

"Gotham is a dangerous place, Felicity, especially at night." Bruce says concerned.

 

"I know, I know. I got lost in my work and didn't realize what time it was. Although I don't regret walking back home. God knows what they would have done to that girl. I mean I know the batman probably would have gotten to her in time, but it could have turned out badly for her." Felicity says, watching Bruce's face carefully.

Bruce facial expression doesn't waver, though inside his heart jumped. 'She can't know. Can she?' He thinks.

He quickly changes the subject. 

"Have you considered taking self defence classes? If you're going to go around saving people you might want to learn how to fight." Bruce says only slightly joking. He would feel a lot better if Felicity knew how to defend herself. He has a feeling that she might get herself into a similar situation again.

"I don't know. I've never neen good at the whole fighting thing. My mum tried to get me to take a class when I was younger and I wasn't very good at it."

"You should ask Barb. She used to run self defence classes. I'm sure she wouldn't mind teaching you some basic moves."

"Barb can fight?"

"Not really." He lies. "Her dad's a cop so he made her take lessons. But she can defend herself to quite a high standard."

"That's probably why Dick always lets her win in an argument." Felicity jokes.

"Something like that."

!?!?!?!?!?!

Overall, Felicity was in Bruce's office for over a hour. 

After the whole 'self defence' conversation they talked about random stuff. 

Felicity thought she would be more nervous, but being around him just relaxed her. The same could be said for Bruce.

He told himself he just wanted to make sure she was okay. But he knew he was only kidding himself.

It wasn't just a physical attraction, although that did help. She had something about her that just drew him in. 

She was funny, incredibly intelligent and beautiful. She also seemed to be surrounded by some sort of light, which sounds ridiculous but it was the only was Bruce could describe her. 

He sat there, still on the couch, thinking about her.

She was too good for him. She was too innocent for him. He would ruin her.

He kept saying these things yo himself, but the more he said them, the more he didn't believe them.

His mind wanders back to something Barbra said a couple of years ago, after the Selina incident. 

"You deserve to be happy. You need to find something to stay alive for, Bruce. Loving someone will help you make yourself whole again." She said to him.

And he thinks she was right.

"Shit." He mumbles under his breath. Why was nothing ever easy?

He starts replaying the conversations he had with Felicity over in his head. His mind keep going back to what she had to say about Batman. Something felt off. It almost seemed like she was testing him. But why would she be.....

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters may seem a bit short and rushed, I've just got a good story idea, but I need certain relationships to be in place ;) 
> 
> Also I thought I should give everyone's ages (rough estimate, may change later.)
> 
> Felicity : 22  
> Barbra : 29  
> Dick : 31  
> Tim : 26  
> Bruce : 36
> 
> Please, Please comment! I love knowing what you thought, and how I could Improve!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short, quick chapter. I have the last of my exams this week, so I haven't had much time to write, so this is all you're getting, sorry! I promise to post extra next week ;)

"She knows." Bruce declares as he walks into the bat cave.

 

"What?" Barbra asks.

 

"Felicity. She knows. At least I think she knows. Damn! How does she know!" Bruce rants.

 

"Bruce, relax. What makes you think that she knows?" Dick asks calmly.

 

"Something she said. It just felt like she knows." 

"I think you're over reacting. She can't know. I mean she only saw us for a couple of seconds." Tim says.

 

Bruce stands there with an odd look on his face.

 

"Oh my god. You went back didn't you?" Dick says. 

 

Bruce glares at him, but doesn't say anything. Dick carries on.

 

"Dam it Bruce! She has an IQ higher then me and Tim combined, you think she really wouldn't have found the truth out if you popped by to say hi!"

 

"I wanted to make sure she was okay!" Bruce growls.

 

Dicks face softens. "Okay i get it, we were all worried, but Bruce, you know what happens when women find out your secret. It doesn't usually end well for them."

 

"She's different. I can protect her. We can protect her." 

"You sure as hell better hope you're right, cause we all know she's not just gonna drop this." Barbra says protectively.

 

"Sooo does this mean you're gonna ask her out?" Tim asks.

 

Bruce looks at him for a moment and walks away to get changed.

 

Barbra leans over and gives Tim a high five.

 

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

 

Felicity was actually happy this morning, and Felicity was not a morning person. So she was more then happy when Lucius called her this morning to tell her that she didn't need to come in until 11 today. Something about having builders on the IT floor, she didn't really listen, she just kept hearing the words lye-in in her head. 

 

She looks at herself in the mirror one more time before she leaves. It has almost been a month since the incident in the alley, and her head was almost completely healed. something she was grateful for. She had gotten some weird looks on the street with that thing.

 

She yanks her door open and yelps.

 

Yes she actually yelps.

 

Standing in front of her is Bruce in a very nice fitting Armani suite. 

 

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I was just about to knock when you opened the door." Bruce explains.

 

"That's okay! I've always been a jumpy person. I was always being pranked by my friends on Halloween, they made me hate Halloween so much, I usually went out of town. Anyway, why are you here? Not that it's not nice to see you or anything!" Felicity says before she clamps her mouth shut.

Bruce shots her an amused smirk.

"I went to see you this morning, but you weren't there."

"Yeah, Lucius called and said that I didn't need to come in until later cause of the builders. Didn't you see them?"

"Yeah I did. I didn't think about that though..."

"Um, Bruce, I'm still not sure why you're here? I'm pretty sure that you have my phone number." Felicity says amused. 

Bruce looks a bit flustered. 

"Yeah I do. I just, um, wanted to make sure you were okay." He says weakly. 

"Bruce, what are you holding out on me." Felicity asks.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" He blurts out. 

Damn it! Why is he acting like a horny teenager? He's Bruce Wayne for christ's sake. He's meant to be a former playboy.

Felicity stares at him for a couple of minutes. 

They had been seeing a lot more of each other this past month, and she'd got to know him quite well. 

The only problem? She still wasn't sure whether he was Batman or not. 

Crap Felicity, stop complicating things!

"What like a date?" She asks, just to make sure that she's understanding things correctly.

"Yeah, like a date."

"Yes! That sounds great." Felicity says.

Bruce smiles brightly. 

"Great. I'll text you the details later."

"Okay."

"Okay." Bruce says.

He stands there awkwardly for a couple of minutes, then finally makes some sort of gesture with his hands and then leaves. 

Felicity closes the door and leans against the wall. 

She stands there for a few minutes grinning like a school girl.

"Work! I was going to work!" Felicity shouts as she looks at the clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I love knowing what you're thinking!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date!

Felicity looks at herself in the mirror one last time. She's wearing a strapless red dress, that stops just above the knee, and has her hair curled and gathered to the side. Bruce should be here any minute now, and she's starting to get nervous.

 

Her phone alerts her that she has a message. she picks it up and sees that it's a text from Barbra.

 

"Remember to be good, and if you can't be good be safe!"

 

Felicity lets out a chuckle and texts back : shut up you perv.

 

But before she gets a reply, there's a knock at the door.

 

She walks over and opens the door.

 

Bruce is wearing a black suite that is hugging him very nicely (not that Felicity is looking).

 

Bruce, on the other hand, is quite openly staring at Felicity. He knew she was a beautiful woman, but he'd never seen her dressed like this before, with her hair down and her glasses off. 

 

She was quite simply, breathtaking.

He finally drags he eyes away and gives her a smile.

 

"Ready?" he asks.

 

"Yep." She says as she grabs her purse from the table and walks out of her apartment.

 

Bruce puts his hand lightly on her back, and leans down and whispers in her ear, "You look beautiful tonight."

 

Felicity begins to blush, as she says "Thanks you. you don't look too bad yourself."

 

He laughs lightly as they continue to walk out of her building, still with his hand on her back.

 

"So, where are we going?" Felicity asks as they begin to drive away.

 

"The thing about Gotham is that you can find some of the best restaurants in the world. You can also find some of the best Italian restaurants, so i wanted to take you to my all time favorite. you do like Italian, right?"

 

"Who doesn't love Italian food?"

 

!?!?!?!?!?!?

 

Over all, Felicity had a brilliant  time.

 

she shared some stories of what it was like growing up in Vegas, and Bruce told her some funny stories that had happened in the world of business.

 

Although felicity noticed that he didn't talk about his childhood much, he was extremely interested in hers. it was like he wanted to know everything about her.

 

Felicity had decided earlier on that she would not mention Batman, or anything related to him. she wanted to have a good evening, and her snooping could wait for another time.

 

As she was telling him a story about when she was in M.I.T. Bruce just lent back in his chair and smiled. he hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. there was just something about her that made him feel safe.

 

They drove back in comfortable silence. 

 

Felicity was watching all of the buildings go past. Gotham was a lot more attractive in the night, with all of the buildings lit up.

 

Bruce had walked Felicity up to her apartment. she turned around to say something, but before she did, Bruce leaned down and captured her lips with his.

 

it was nothing madly passionate, and didnt last long, but after he pulled away, Felicity felt as is her lips were burning.

 

"What was that for?" Felicity says with a slight smirk in place.

 

Bruce shrugged. "It's just something I've wanted to do for a while." 

"I've had a really good time tonight." 

"me too. i hope we can do it again."

 

"I would like that very much."

 

Bruce grins and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

"See you tomorrow. goodnight Felicity."

 

"Goodnight Bruce."

 

Felicity still has a grin on her face as she locks her front door.

 

She turns around and stops abruptly, dropping her bag.

 

Standing in front of her is a blonde woman in a black mask.

 

"Scream, and I'll kill you." She says with a modified voice.

 

Felicity tries to open her door, but before she can, the masked women is on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Felicity lets out a scream, before everything goes black.

 

Felicity comes too in a room full of annoyingly loud beeping. she goes to lift her head, then moans loudly as she's hit with a wave of nausea. Her head falls back onto the pillow.

 

"Felicity?" Comes a worried voice.

 

"Barbra?" she mumbles.

 

"She's up." Barbra shouts causing Felicity to wince.

 

"Barb. use your indoor voice." felicity grumbles.

 

Barbra lets out a chuckle.

 

"I see your not too badly damaged then." 

"What happened and where the hell am I?" Felicity asks.

 

"You're at the hospital." Bruce says, causing Felicity to turn her head to try and find him.

 

He's just walked into the room, followed closely by Dick and Tim.

 

"Why exactly?"

 

"Somebody broke into your house and knocked you out. Bruce heard you scream so he came running and found you." Dick says.

 

"Are you okay?" Felicity asks Bruce.

 

He lets out a humorless laugh. "I think i should be the one asking you that." 

"I'm fine. Just a banging headache that's all. Why is it that i keep getting head wounds?" Felicity ponders aloud. 

 

Yep she's definitely been given pain meds.

 

"What did that women want anyway?" Tim asks. "Did she say?"

 

"No. But i'm guessing it has something to do with you guys." Felicity says groggily.

 

"Why would you say that?" Barbra asks cautiously.

 

"Well i mean, she was wearing a mask, and you guys wear masks. It just kinds fits." Felicity says before she falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm not gonna be able to post next week, but after that I'll be back on track!
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed.

"Well I guess that answers that question." Tim says after a few minutes. 

Bruce sits down heavily on the chair in the corner and rubs his temple.

"What do we do now?" Dick asks.

"We can focus on Felicity knowing later, first we need to figure out why she was attacked. " Barbra says.

"She's definitely from the league." Bruce says wearily. "My guess, she hasn't been doing this long. A year tops. But she's good."

"What would the League want with Felicity?" Dick asks.

"I don't know. It was probably because she was out with me." Bruce says sadly. 

"We don't know that." Barbra says. "There could be another reason." 

"Like what?" Bruce says angrily. 

"Okay, we just need to calm down. All of us." Dick says.

"It's my fault she was targeted. And if I hadn't had heard her scream, God knows what would have happened. This is what happens when I let people get close to me, they get hurt."

"You can't let this stop you from being happy Bruce." Barbra says, and she believes it.

"Well we can just ask the blonde why she attacked Felicity when she wakes up." Tim says.

"If she talks." Dick adds. 

"Trust me. She's going to talk." Bruce says darkly.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

They had taken the unconscious assasin to a secure location after Felicity had been taken to the hospital. 

Bruce had given her a hard whack over the head, so they knew she wouldn't be up for a while.

But as they got there, they noticed that she was already waking up.

Barbra had stayed in the hospital with Felicity, and Tim and Dick were waiting in the shadows. 

It was just Bruce and the un-named assasin. 

"What's your name? And before you give me some Arabic crap, I want your real name." Bruce growled. He may not be dressed as Batman, but he was still him.

She just looked at him, and said nothing. 

"Okay. Why are you here? You see, the league and I have an uneasy arrangement. They stay out of Gotham, and I stay out of there way. Granted I don't particularly like this arrangement, but it's better then what I had before. So I'll ask again, why are you here?"

The blonde still doesn't say anything, but he can see something change in her eyes.

She's now afraid. 

Bruce has an idea. 

"He didn't send you, did he?"

At her silence he continues. 

"Ras doesn't know you're here. That must mean you're doing this of your own accord, and the demons head won't like that. So lets make a deal. I wont let Ras know you were here, and you tell me why you attacked Felicity Smoak. Deal?"

The blonde seems to consider this, and after a while nods her head.

"You can tell your people to come out of the shadows. I know who you are Bruce. I did my research before I came here. I'm assuming that they're Tim and Dick?" She says calmly. 

"Tell me why you're here." Bruce asks impatiently. 

"I need Felicity Smoak."

"Why?"

"I need her to hack into something for me. Her father told me she could help me."

"Her father?" 

"He was taken prisoner by the league 15 years ago. He's a great scientist, and Ras thought that he would be a useful tool. And that he has."

"What does that mean?"

"He made a deal with Ras. He would help him, as long as he kept away from his wife and daughter. He's a good man."

"Why would he tell you about his daughter if he was trying to keep her safe?"

"When I came to the league a year ago, Ras told me I had to forget about my family. It's not that easy. Jocab, Felicity's father helped me. However I've recently learned that my sister is in trouble. He said that Felicity could help me. That's all I want, her help."

"What's your name?"

"Sara Lance."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Felicity slowly began to wake up. 

Her head didn't hurt as much, so she took this as a good sign.

Barbra heard her wake up and was by her side in an instant. 

"Hey Fliss, how you feeling?"

"Like I just got whacked over the head. Oh wait, I just did." Felicity says sarcastically. 

Barbra let out a small chuckle, then grows serious.   
"How long have you known?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" Felicity says innocently. 

Barbra gives her look that translates to 'I'm intelligent too so don't Insult me'.

Felicity sighs.

"I've suspected for a while. Since Batman saved me that night. This past month has just helped me to confirm it. Besides you're all terrible lyers, it amazing that more people don't figure it out."

Barbra lets out a laugh.

"There are quite a few people who know actually. Aren't you upset that we didn't tell you the truth?"

"I was a bit thrown at first, but not because you didn't tell me. It's your secret, and besides I haven't technically known you that long."

"So, what are your feelings on the matter?" Barbra asks nervously. 

"Well I have some ideas for improvements."

Barbra grins happily. 

"I am so happy you said that."

!?!?!?!?!?!?

"Are you sure this us a good idea?" Tim asks.

Bruce is currently untying Sara.

"I think it's one of the only options we have left." Bruce huffs. 

Sara rubs her wrists.

"So can I see Felicity now?" She asks.

Bruce sends her a pointed look.

"We'll tell her what you want and if, only if, she agrees to help, will you see her understood?"

Sara shrugs.

"And you did just knock her out, so she might be in no mood to help you." Dick says.

"If she's anything like her father, she'll help me." Sara says.

"We'll see." Bruce says as he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity learns some hard truths.

"Wow!" Felicity says as she slowly rotates.

Bruce had picked her up from the hospital and had driven her to the bat cave. 

"Do you actually have bats up there?" Felicity asks as she looks up.

Bruce suppresses a smile. 

"It's a good thing I'm not afraid of bats. Not that I find them particularly non-creepy, but I can cope with them. Kangaroos, on the other hand, freak me out. If you had kangaroos in here I would have ran away by now. But you probably wouldn't have kangaroos here, in the middle of Gotham. That would probably be saved for the batman of Australia. Kangaroo man. And I'm shutting up now." Felicity says as she clamps her mouth shut.

Tim starts laughing loudly. He had just walked in, followed by Dick and Barbra. 

"I have to say, you're taking this really well." Dick says.

"Like I told Barbra, I figured it out a while ago, and honestly? What you're doing here is good work. You're helping people. And you don't kill, if you'd killed people this would be an entirely different conversation. You don't kill people, right?"

"No. We've been tempted, but we've always refrained." Bruce says.

"It's true. Im constantly considering killing Bruce, but Barbra usually talks me out if it." Dick says seriously. 

Bruce looks mildly offended. 

"I have to ask, why am I here?" Felicity asks. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you brought me down here, but it seems strange that you'd bring me here."

Bruce clears his throat. 

"Felicity, can I ask you about your father?"

Felicity stiffens. 

"Why?"

"I just need to prove something. Did he leave you when you were younger?"

Felicity nods slowly. 

"Did he leave any explanation?"

"My mom said he didn't. He just uped and left." Felicity spits out. "Why are you asking me this?"

" The women who attacked you works for something called the league of assassins. She came here because she wants your help." Bruce pauses. " She said that your father told her about you."

" I don't understand." Felicity says.

" She said that several years ago, your father made a deal. He would work for the league, as long ad they left you and your mother alone. When Sara, the assasin who came after you, first joined the league, he befriended her. When she learnt that her sister was in trouble, he said that you could help her."

Felicity sits down on the chair closest to her and puts her head in her hands.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in, Felicity, but she wants to know if you can help her. If you don't want to, you don't have to." Tim reassures her.

"I want to see her." Felicity says after a few minutes. "I need to aske her some questions."

Bruce nods his head.

"Okay. I understand. But you do need to be cautious, the league is not someone you want to mess around with."

"Just take me to her."

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Felicity walks into the warehouse.

She sees Sara doing pull ups on a broken piece of pipe that's sticking out the wall.

"Sorry about knocking you out." She says as she continues doing pull ups. "I didn't want to, you just wouldn't shut up."

" You're not the first person to tell me that." Felicity says, surprised by how calm she sounds. 

Sara drops down and looks at Felicity.

"You look like him you know. You have the same look of intelligence in your eyes." Sara says. 

"Before I agree to help you, I want to know everything you know about my father."

Sara shrugs. 

"Fair enough. I figure Bruce has already told you what I told him?"

At Felicity's silence, she carries on.

"I don't know much. All I know is that Jacob is a brilliant man, incredibly intelligent, and although he's been through hell and back, he's still extremely kind. He helped me a lot when I first joined the league, he said he understood how hard it is being ripped away from your family."

Felicity wills herself not to cry. 

"Why did your boss take him away?" Felicity asks. 

"Because he needed someone brilliant to help him with a plan he had in mind. When your father proved how intelligent he was, Ras didn't want to let him go. So he didn't. The only reason he agreed was to keep you safe."

Felicity takes a deep breath. 

"What exacly do you want me to do?"

"My sister, Laurel, is a lawyer. She's taking it upon herself to take down the corruption in Starling. She's taken down some powerful people. Someone has taken out a kill order on her. I need you to find out who, so I can deal with them."

"How exactly would you deal with them?"

"I work In the league of assassins, you do the math."

"I won't help you if it means killing people."

"Then what do you suggest?" Sara asks annoyed. 

"I'll find enough evidence to get him convicted. You can then give that information to your sister, and she can do her job. You can also threaten to kill him, as long as you don't actually do it."

Although Sara doesn't like this plan, she can't help but smile. 

She really is like her father. 

!?!?!?!?!?!

They decide that taking Sara to the bat cave is too risky, so instead they leave Dick to stay with her and set up a video call.

Felicity settles down in front of the computer. She glances up at Barbra. 

"You don't mind, do you?" She says gesturing toward the computer. 

"Not at all. In fact I'm kinda curious to see what you can do." Barbra says with a smile. 

"Okay, what's your sisters full name?" Felicity asks Sara.

"Dinah Laurel Lance."

Felicity starts typing away on the computer. 

She focuses mainly on the cases she's currently working on. She makes a list of all the powerful people who would want her to go away. 

"Okay I have a list of people here, all potential suspects. I need to know some more about Laurel." 

"What do you mean?" Sara asks.

"Well, perhaps Laurel is working harder on this case then usual because she has a personal opinion. Perhaps she's pushing harder then she usually does."

"Can you list what they're suspected of?"

"We have a politician suspected of taking bribes, a landlord who knew his houses were unsafe but still rented them out, a business man who made faulty shipping safety equipment but still sold them, a....."

"What type of shipping equipment?" Sara asks.

"Um, stuff like life jackets that didn't float, lifeboats that didn't inflate properly. That kind of stuff."

"Him. He's who she'd be going after in a big way."

"Any particular reason?"

"Long story."

"Okay. His name is David Clarkson. Give me a minute." Felicity says as she starts typing away. 

"It's definitely him. He's put $100,000 into a separate bank account." Bruce says as he looks over her shoulder. 

At Felicity's confused look he adds "He would put the payment in a separate bank account then give the hit man the account number."

"Fair enough. It should be easy enough to get the information needed to secure an arrest. Give me an hour, then you should be able to call the cops in Starling and get him arrested for attempted murder or whatever the charge is for hiring a hit man/woman."

"I'm sorry Felicity, but that won't be happening."

Before anyone can say anything, Sara turns and whacks Dick over the head, knocking him out.

"Dick!" Barbra calls out as the screen cuts off.

Bruce and Tim spring into action, and both starts running towards the bat mobile.

"Stay here!" Bruce shouts over his shoulder. 

They jump inside and speed off down one of the underground tunnels.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

By the time they get there Dick is already starting to get up.

"Are you okay?" Tim asks him.

"I'm fine, I've had worse. Damn she was quick, I didn't see it coming." Dick says annoyed. 

"It isn't your fault." Bruce says absent mindidly. 

"Where do you think she went?" Tim asks.

"My guess? Starling city to get David Clarkson to revoke the kill order, and then kill him."

"What are we gona do?" Dick asks as he rubs the back of his head.

Bruce looks around the room.

"I'm not really sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of my lil fic! I want to thank everyone whos read/ commented/ or left a kudos! Thank you so much :D

"I'll hand you over to our reporter on site. Simon, what's going on down there?"

"As far as we can tell local businesses tycoon, David Clarkson, was found dead earlier today. The local police aren't saying much, but my sources tell us that Mr Clarkson had been tortured before his neck was broken. So far...."

Felicity mutes Barbra's computers. 

Sara had certainly been quick. Only a day had passed and already he was dead.

"This isn't your fault." 

Felicity turns and looks at Bruce. She gives him a small smile.

"Isn't it?" She asks him.

"No, it isn't. Sara made her own choices, she tricked all of us. I shouldn't have trusted her, but I did. That's the league for you." Bruce says drily. 

Felicity stares off into the distance. 

No matter what Bruce says, she knows its her fault. She gave Sara that information. Mr Clarkson may not have been a good man, but he didn't deserve to be tortured. 

Bruce suddenly had an idea.

"Come on." He says as he gently tugs Felicitys arm.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll soon find out."

 

"It's beautiful up here." Felicity says as she looks at the view from the roof of the Wayne manor.

She looks around at the beautiful gardens that surround the Manor, it seems to go on forever. 

"I always come up here after a particularly difficult mission. It helps clear my head." Bruce says quietly. "I thought being up here might make you feel better too." 

Felicity turns around and smiles at him. 

"Who knew Batman could be so romantic?" She teases.   
He smiles at her. 

"I'm not usually, you just seem to bring out the best in me."

Felicity goes on her tip toes and deeply kisses him.

Bruce's hand goes around her waist, and he pulls her closer. 

Her hand wrap around the back of his neck, and the other runs through his short hair. 

When they pull apart to breath, they lean there foreheads together. 

"I'm really not regretting bringing you up here." Bruce says with a smile. 

Felicity laughs and starts kissing him again.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Felicity walks back down to the bat cave feeling slightly giddy. 

Bruce's phone kept going off, so he reluctantly checked it. It was a very stressed-sounding secretary. 

Bruce was meant to be at a meeting in 5 minutes. 

So with a quick kiss, he reluctantly left.

So Felicity was left alone with her thoughts. 

She really liked Bruce, and as far as she could tell, he really liked her.

After what happened with Copper, Felicity was a bit cautious about starting a relationship with anyone, but something told her that this was too good of an opportunity to miss.

She had to go with her heart instead of with her head.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she was notified that she had an email. 

Felicity stares at the email quizzically. It is encrypted. 

After a few minutes she is able to pull up a video. 

On it is Sara.

"Hi Felicity. First of all let me say I'm sorry. Not for killing him, but for lying to you.

He was going to get my sister killed, and I couldn't allow that to happen.

I tortured him until he withdrew the hit. Then I killed him. And the scary thing is, I feel nothing.

But I needed to tell you something before I left.

Jacob, your father, wanted me to tell you something. 

He wants you to know that he loves you and that he's sorry that he wasn't there to watch you grow up. He also wants you to not go after him.

He said that you would try your hardest to get him out, but you won't suced. He has a better life there then you would think. Ras likes him, so he makes sure he is well looked after.

So you need to leave everything alone. He said that you would find this unbearably difficult, but it's the only way to keep everyone safe. 

And one more thing.

He's always been there for you. He may never have been there in person, but he always made sure you were okay.

I do hope that some day you two meet again, but I agree with him. It's far too dangerous. 

I'm truly sorry Felicity, for everything. I hope you'll forgive me, eventually."

And then the video stops. 

Silent tears are streaming down Felicitys face. 

"She's right." Barbra says softly. 

Felicity wipes away her tears.

"I didn't know you were there."

Barbra squeezes her shoulder and sits down on the corner of the desk.

"As much as I hate to agree with Sara, going after the league is suicide, you can't go after him."

Felicity sighs.

"I know. It doesn't mean that i have to like it though." She mumbles. 

Barbra smiles at her friend. She knows she's strong, but learning about her father could push anyone over the edge. She's glad that she seems okay. 

"So" Barbra says changing the subject. "You and Bruce, huh?"

Felicity can't help herself, she starts to laugh.

"Well hopefully."

"No hopefully about it. You bring out the good in him, Felicity. Plus I totally ship you two." Barbra says with a sly wink.

"And that's why were friends." Felicity says as she stands up and gives her a hug.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

The next 6 months pass in a blur for Felicity. 

Her and Bruce are in a relationship, and Felicity is feeling great about it.

Barbra and Dick are engaged. 

Tim is still Tim.

Felicity is now working with Team Batman (as she calls it, much to Bruce's annoyance). She works side by side with Barbra, and occasionally on her own.

Life seemed great for Felicity, until one day when everything just got better.

Her and Bruce had just arrived at her apartment after a long day in the office.

Sitting on Felicity's couch was Sara.

Bruce automatically went into batman mode. 

"What do you want?" He growls. 

Sara ignores him and turns to Felicity. 

"I have someone you might want to see." She says as he looks behind her. 

Felicity turns and sees a tall man in his 40s.

It takes her a couple of seconds. He's looks older and his hair is greyer then she remembers, but it has been over 10 years.

"Dad?" She whispers.

He gives her a sad smile.

"You've grown up." He says. 

 

She hugs him tightly. 

"I missed you so much." He whispers into her hair.

Felicity has started crying.

"How?" She asks.

"I had business Ras wanted me to conduct in Gotham, so I thought I'd pop by." 

All Felicity can do is hug him tighter. 

"We can't stay much longer." Sara says nervously. 

"I wish I had more time to explain everything, but I need you to know that I'm so sorry and that I love you so much." He says, tearing up.

"I love you too daddy."

He hugs her for a couple more seconds and then lets go.

He kisses her forehead and just looks at her.

"Your mother did an amazing job at raising you Felicity. I'm so proud of the woman that you've become."

"Will I ever see you again?" She asks him even though she knows the answer.

"I honestly don't know. I took a huge risk coming here today, and I won't be able to take another one any time soon."

Felicity nods. 

"I understand." She says.

"I'm sorry but we really have to go." Sara says apologetically.

"Goodbye kiddo." 

"Bye dad."

He looks at her one last time, then he turns and goes to leave. 

On the way out he passes Bruce.

"Don't hurt her." He tells him.

"I'd rather kill myself." He says seriously. 

Jacob nods.

Then he's gone.

Bruce and Felicity stand in silence for a couple of moments. 

Felicity goes and sits down on the couch. Bruce follows her.

He wraps his arm around her and she leans her head on his shoulder. 

They don't talk, they don't need to.

Felicity doesn't know if she'll ever see her father again, but that's okay. Because what she has here, right now, is all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Also let me know who else you would like me to introduce from the Batman universe!


End file.
